


i am not a robot

by atleastithinkido



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, I don't really know what this is, i'm only on season two what's the betting none of this is canon-complacent anymore, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atleastithinkido/pseuds/atleastithinkido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion of life between Data and Dr. Polaski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am not a robot

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "I Am Not A Robot" by Marina and the Diamonds. I'm kind of in love with Data's character but I'm only on season two, so some of this may end up not being canonical. 
> 
> Edit: yeah well it turns out this conversation basically already happened in the episode 'The Measure of a Man' so um whoops lets forget about this  
> cries i thought i was original for once

"Doctor, what identify things as being funny? I am unable to tell." Data looked towards Dr. Polaski.

"Well, of course not, Mr. Data. You aren't conscious. You can't _think_."

He frowned. "I am fully capable of using logical reasoning to connect - "

The doctor laughed, getting up. "But you can't _think_. Oh, you can connect and rationalise and extrapolate, I'm sure. But you're just a machine. A well-programmed one, I'll grant that, but no more then a connection of wires and circuits. There's no _you_."

"… I am not sure I understand."

"You're just following commands, Data. You don't have a consciousness. You can't _feel_ anything. You've just been programmed to act as if you do."

"…How are you yourself sure that you are not simply following commands?" 

"I just know. Everyone just knows. All life can tell that they are conscious of living."

"But I do not know that. I do not know that there is a being inside of you; all I have is your word. There is no way for us to verify each others consciousness. It is possible that everyone is merely following commands except for you. But there will never be a way to tell. This is called qualia. It is a latin word describing subjective consciousness that - "

"Enough, Data! According to all scientific knowledge, machines are incapable of feeling. You cannot discuss these matters of life and person with a bundle of circuits! You lack the ability to feel or think. You don't understand humour because you are incapable of anything but what you were programmed to do! By all definitions, you are an it. And I will not waste my time conversing with nothing but a collection of wires!" With that, she grabbed her bag and strode out of the room.

.

.

.

"Got any new jokes for us, Data?" Geordi laughed, swivelling his chair around to face him.

"…No, sir."


End file.
